


Cada vez.

by RaveBane8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, teen!lock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: Sherlock la a cargado con su hermano así que cada día debe volver a casa por su cuenta. En metro. Lo que no espera es encontrarse algo de interés en el.A veces uno se puede sorprender, aunque sean sólo diez minutos al día.





	1. Una vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la publique originalmente en wattpad. Es muy ligera. Si esperan algo súper elaborado con una trama profunda y misteriosa mejor sigan su camino.  
> Si deciden leer espero que pasen un buen rato :)

Sherlock va de vuelta a casa. Exhausto por sus actividades de ese día descansa su cabeza en el cristal maldiciendose a si mismo sobre el echo de ir en el metro y no en el carro de su hermano.  
El transporte hace su primer parada desde que el se subió y algo llama su atención.  
Algo pequeño, pero brillante y desastrozo. Algo con tipo de sangre, huella digital y ojos de un color que no alcanza a descifrar.  
El chico sube al metro haciendo bastante ruido. Es bajito, cabello rubio despeinado y visiblemente esta sudado, la ropa que lleva así como su mochila a medio abrir que deja mostrar la pelota grita que viene de jugar rugby. Tiene raspones en las rodillas y su cara esta muy roja. Va sólo y se sienta unos asientos más adelante de donde esta Sherlock, se pone los audiculares y mira por la ventana aunque ahí no haya nada que mirar más que la lisa pared oscura.  
Un pensamiento se queda pegado en el cerebro de Sherlock.  
Ese chico tiene una sonrisa radiante. 

No se que hago publicando otra historia cuando no e acabado las anteriores... ni una que en verdad TENGO que hacer. Pero aquí estoyヽ(*'∀')ﾉ


	2. Dos veces.

Ahora el auto de su padre se descompone y Mycroft lo mira con esa sonrisa que dice que si no lo recoge en la escuela menos lo va a llevar a las seis de la mañana.

Sherlock tiene que levantarse más temprano y descubre que el unico humano en el tren es el chico rubio que a diferencia de antes esta bastante abrigado y limpio. Casi no parece un completo salvaje.  
El tamborileo de los dedos del chico -y unos pasos silenciosos de una que otra persona- es lo único que que oye en el vagón cada que este hace una parada. 

Sherlock se queda con una tonada en la mente todo el día y maldice al chico.


	3. Ninguna vez.

El día se nubla y Sherlock no puede correr lo suficientemente rápido como para no mojarse.  
Parado, esperando bajo tierra, se escurre sus ropas, la camisa se le pega al pecho de forma molesta, no ve al chico que lo mira con curiosidad al otro lado de las vias.  
Justo cuando decide que es una pérdida de tiempo escucha el repiqueteo del metro y alza la mirada.  
Salta dentro sin detenerse sentándose en uno de los asientos, no quiere llegar a casa por que esta seguro de que esta vez no sería suficiente decirle gordo a Mycroft, esta vez cuando vea su cara esta seguro que querrá golpearlo.


	4. Tres veces.

Molly se le pega de camino a casa, Sherlock no sabe que es más molesto. Si su constante parloteo o que el tren vaya lleno y tenga que ir parado tomado de un tubo aferrandose a su vida.   
El chico rubio va sentado de nuevo todo sucio y seguramente cansado aún así cuando ve a Molly le sede el asiento.   
Es más problema que es se levante con todo lo que trae entre las manos que Molly vaya parada, pero Sherlock no alcanza a decir nada. La maleta casi le pega en el rostro y huele el sudor del chico.  
Increíblemente no le da asco y ahora que esta a su lado puede notar la gravilla que se pega en sus zapatos.   
Sherlock casi esta seguro de donde práctica Rugby y podría jurar que también sabe por donde vive.


	5. Una menos

Es sábado y John va a una práctica, es medio día y el sol está en lo más alto. Le molesta un poco pensar en que dentro de poco tiempo estará derritiendose bajo los rayos UV.  
La depresión no dura mucho pues una niña de menos de un año lo mira fijamente desde su lugar sobre el hombro de quien el supone es su madre.  
La pequeña es como un pequeño chocolate, morena y ojos enormes cafés. Tiene parada su trompita como un pez mientras no deja de mirarlo.  
John podría autonombrarse un chico de niños. A veces cuando va en el transporte público los ve y les hace caras hasta que los pequeños ríen, esto es lo que hace cuando ve a la niña.  
Hace biscos con los ojos,  alza y sube las cejas  pero nada. La niña no sonríe y el prefiere dejar de hacer caras antes de que alguien más se de cuenta.   
El metro se detiene y ve como la mujer baja con la pequeña y otro niño de no más de dos años.  
Siguiendolos con la mirada descubre al chico moreno durmiendose en el asiento junto a la puerta. Trae una chamarra negra con el gorro puesto y apenas si ve sus ojos apenas manteniéndose abiertos  y la nariz.  
El chico cabecea y John tiene la impresión de haberlo visto antes.  
Su estación es la siguiente así que se baja.  
Se pregunta donde lo a visto antes hasta que la práctica toma toda su atención y olvida el asunto.


	6. Un punto para el cachorro.

Sherlock esta cansado y lo único que quiere hacer es llegar a su casa y comer una gran tarta frente a su gordo hermano. Esta seguro que eso lo molestaría y Sherlock tal vez de verdad quiera comer esa tarta que le espera en el refrigerador de su casa. Sale más tarde de lo normal de la escuela pues, como sucede algunos días, no pudo evitar decirle idiota a alguno de sus profesores y termina castigado. Sus piernas buscan descanso y se derrumba en el primer asiento disponible que ve. Intenta no prestar atención a los demás pasajeros, no quiere saber que dejaron a la mujer frente a el, que el hombre a su lado esta pasando su segundo día sin beber -y seguro no durará mucho más- no quiere saber quiénes van y quienes vienen hasta que su cerebro registra un dato interesante a centímetros de el.   
Adolescente rubio.  
Lo ve sólo de reojo hasta que algo se mueve entre sus piernas y el no puede evitar dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás.  
Los grandes ojos multicolores lo ven desde abajo y Sherlock no sabe que hace el rubio con un cachorro entre sus piernas...  
Bueno, claro que lo sabe, pero no puede evitar que lo asalte la sorpresa por un segundo.  
El cachorro es color caramelo cremoso y Sherlock bien puede sentir la textura entre sus dedos, pero entonces recuerda a redbeard y aprieta el puño. Esta seguro de que si toca aunque sea un momento a ese perro algo malo pasará.  
Cruza los brazos enterrando sus manos bajo las axilas, tan concentrado esta en no tocar al perro que el rubio baja antes con el y Sherlock se ve en la penosa necesidad de volver algunas estaciones.  
El resto de la tarde se pregunta que nombre le pondrá el rubio al cachorro.


	7. Problema número uno.

Sherlock corre tan rapido como su cuerpo de "hombre de ciencia" le permite, sus zapatos golpean contra la gravilla de las calles de Londres con tres de sus "compañeros" pisandole los talones. Su gabardina ondea contra el aire como una bandera olvidándose de su función de protegerlo del clima y haciendo que correr sea una tarea más difícil de lo que supone.  
Se sabe todas las calles de la ciudad de memoria y sin embargo quiere que le pillen. No es que sea masoquista si no que realmente le gusta la adrenalina que corre por sus venas cuando tiene un puño contra su estómago y una razón para golpear a sus molestos compañeros de escuela.   
O tal vez solo le gusta golpearlos.  
Es una sensación que lo hace sentir muy vivo y que ahora que tiene a su hermano sobre él todo el tiempo es su única vía de escape.  
Gira en una esquina justo a un callejón sin salida.   
-Llegamos al final del túnel Sherlock. -dice uno de los chicos y los demas ríen.  
Sherlock sonríe y las risas flanquean.

Cuando Sherlock sale del callejón tiene sangre corriendo por su mejilla derecha y esta preocupado por su brazo izquierdo. No estaba en sus planes que uno de esos idiotas tomará un tubo y lo golpeara con él.  
Aún así se siente más vivo que en toda esa semana y cojeando camina hasta su casa.  
El sol está en pleno apogeo y sin ningún interés por su parte se deshace de la gabardina en un lado de la calle donde esta seguro algún mendigo lo encontrará.

-hey!- alguien grita a su espalda y Sherlock lo ignora primero pensando que no se dirige a el y luego esperando que no lo haga.- oye, espera.   
Su brazo es detenido y sisea en respuesta. Duele como el demonio cuando es tocado.  
-¿Que te paso? - un ojos azules lo miran de pies a cabeza y él no puede salir de su estupor- Estas herido.  
Si tuviera voz definitivamente le daría el premio de la obviedad, sin embargo lo único que hace es dejarse arrastrar a un lugar para sentarse. Se tarda en darse cuenta que lo arrastro a un parque con una fuente.  
-Quédate quieto.   
El chico le limpia la cara con un pañuelo.  
¿¡Quien diablos trae un pañuelo consigo?!  
-Soy John.- dice como si leyera su mente.  
-Sherlock.  
-Deberías tener más cuidado Sherlock. - dice cuando termina con su cara- e ir al hospital. Puede que tu brazo este roto.  
Con esto da media vuelta y se va.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien sabe como añadir imágenes aquí?   
> Sería de gran ayuda que me dijeran...


	8. En espera

Su nombre es John.  
Sherlock saborea el nombre en la lengua mientras espera en la sala de urgencias. Es un nombre común, muy soso, en realidad. Y aún así su portador le a traido más paz de la que se puede explicar a si mismo.  
La alegría de verlo después de tanto lo deja sin idea de lo que esta pasando y Sherlock realmente está molesto por eso.  
Agregando el echo de que le hizo caso a su consejo. Sherlock nunca hace caso a nadie y sin embargo ahi esta, sentado en una silla de aspecto miserable en una habitacion demasiado blanca.  
¿Por qué? Odia no saber las razones y al mismo tiempo sólo esta extasiado de por fin saber su nombre.  
Ya no es más el chico rubio si no John. John de ojos azules, Atlético, que juega al rugby y es dueño de un perro. John, el chico que trae un pañuelo en la bolsa y se preocupa por gente que no conoce y que de vez en cuando usa sweateres estúpidos.  
John es muy raro, sentencia.  
Y la revelación llega.  
Mycroft llega al tiempo con una cara preocupada y sudando. A Sherlock le están curando su herida en el brazo y esta aletargado con los pensamientos mucho más lejos de ahí. Persiguiendo a un chico con la mente, persiguiendo a John.  
"Sherlock, ¿que a pasado?"  
"Se llama John" dice Sherlock viendo a la pared. Mira de losayo a Mycroft y regresa su mirada al espacio en blanco. No sabe por que le dice esto a su hermano, lo que sabe es que lo tiene que decir. Tiene que contarle a alguien o si no es posible que estalle.  
"Quiero a John."


	9. Yo también quiero uno

-No puedes "pedir" a una persona Sherlock. No son objetos.- dijo Mycroft y para sus adentros pensó que si fuera así todo sería más fácil.- No puedes comprarlos como a una muñeca o a un par de zapatos nuevos.

Sí, realmente sería más fácil si fuera así.  podía hacer una lista mental justo en ese momento de personas a las que le gustaría tener. Justo como Sherlock quería a ese tal John.

Mycroft no tenía ni idea de quien era John y algo le decía que su hermanito tampoco.  
Sherlock solía hacer eso, obsesionarse con algo y luego pedirlo como obsequio a su hermano mayor. Había empezado con un cachorro, seguido de un microscopio, un cráneo humano, y el cuerpo de un colibrí. Todos los había tenido, pero esta vez Mycroft no le podía cumplir el capricho.  

Ambos suspiraron.  
Mycroft de preocupación y cansancio. Sherlock de puro fastidio.  
Estaban sentados en el césped del parque más cercano al hospital.

 Mycroft solo retrasaba lo inevitable y aprovechaba para tener un momento a solas con su hermano. En algún momento tendrían que llegar a casa y sus padres explotarían, él sería regañado y Sherlock mimado.  

Pero por el momento solo estaban los dos solos. Con el murmullo del parque frente a ellos.

Y diablos si no lo disfrutarían.

Uno pensando en cierto rubio.

El otro pensaba en un moreno.

Ambos atléticos y tan fuera de discusión.

Estaban jodidos, sí que sí.


	10. Oh, los deportes

Sherlock estaba orgulloso de si mismo. No es como si no lo estuviera siempre, sin embargo ese día lo estaba más. Si pudiera se daría unas palmaditas en la cabeza por su trabajo bien echo.  
Sus zapatos de hundian levemente en el pasto y aunque hacía un calor de mierda el estaba  bajo las gradas que lo cubrían de la mayoría de los rayos UV, pero esa no era la única razón para estar justamente ahí parado.  
John estaba jugando en el campo que se extendía frente a él.   
Y en lo único que podía pensar es en que se sentía como una adolescente estúpida.  
Pero muy estúpidamente felíz.  
No todos los dias de veia a un chico con esa gran sonrisa brillante y esos cabellos rubios corriendo por ahí en pantaloncillos cortos.  
Oh, los deportes.  
Sherlock, a pesar de haberlos odiado la mayoría de su vida, ahora estaba feliz de que existieran.


	11. Lista de mentiras

John no aceptaría, a nadie, que estaba acechando a alguien desde hacía algunos días.  
No aceptaría, aunque posiblemente la lista de asistencia lo dijera, que había llegado a sus clases toda esa semana tarde a drede.  
No diría que era verdad que llevaba casi media hora parado en el subterráneo y que había dejado ir tres trenes por lo menos.  
Pero es que esos trenes no eran el indicado, y John no sabía cuando se había empezado a fijar en que en el tren que se subía hubiera una cabellera negra alborotada.  
Podría mentir y decir que se había percatado del chico ese día que lo vio lastimado.  
Aún mentiría si dijera que lo vio aquel día lluvioso y más si dijera que no había tenido ganas de pasar los dedos por su cabello mojado.  
Mentiría si dijera que le dio el asiento a esa pequeña chica que estaba con él por cortesía.  
John había estado cansado ese día, pero la imagen de estar junto al chico había sido tentadora.  
John no sabía hasta donde llegaba la lista de mentiras.  
De igual manera eso no evitaría que mintiera y que de una forma sutil registrara cada tren que llegaba hasta ver una bufanda gris y una gabardina a bordo.


	12. Arrastrado

John no sabe como ni por qué fue arrastrado a una escuela que no es la suya en fin de semana.

Esta fuera de una distinguida escuela, la reja principal se ve demasiado bonita y las paredes, que protegen los jardines y edificios, son altas e imponentes.

Recuerda haberse despertado con un golpe de almohada y la voz de Harriet. Recuerda seguir a su hermana y, supone, en algún momento cambiarse la pijama.  
Dejó un momento de cabecear para mirar su ropa.  
Yep. Esos jeans no eran su pijama.  
Lo que John no lograba recordar era toda la cantaleta de Harriet ni donde se metió después de dejarlo ahí parado fuera sin nada que hacer.  
Su lógica le decía que su hermana tenía alguien que le gustaba en esa escuela.  
"Bueno"pensó "yo no tengo a alguien que me guste en esta escuela. Yo quiero volver a mi cama y dormir hasta las seis de la tarde."  
¿Por que Harriet lo había llevado con ella?  
Estaba seguro de que se o había dicho. ¡Pero no lograba recordar!  
Espero un tiempo ahí hasta que el sol empezó a subir más y estar dentro de su propia piel se sintió incómodo.  
Movía los pies, cambiaba de posición. Miraba a un lado y a otro sin encontrar nada absolutamente interesante.  
Despertó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no había desayunado absolutamente nada y su estómago empezaba a gruñir.  
Estúpida hermana. Estúpidas niñas ricas (y supone) bonitas.  
Estúpido sol y sweater que le pica el cuello.  
Estúpido él que se queda sin razón alguna.  
John empieza a moverse cuando el sonido de cristales rompiéndose llama su atención.  
En el edificio más cercano, a unos ocho metros de él hay una caja tirada en el suelo y pedazos de vidrio salpicados de diferentes sustancias de colores.  
Un chico con bata blanca esta intentando recoger todo ese embrollo y John automáticamente va a ayudarlo.  
El chico tiene una diadema de tela apartando su cabello de su rostro que esta tapado con unos enormes lentes gruesos y que John piensa deben ser muy molestos.  
Cuando acaban no puede quitarse la sensación de que lo a visto en algún lado, pero antes de que pueda preguntar su hermana sale de ese mismo edificio y lo vuelve a arrastrar a casa.  
Todo el monólogo de vuelta a casa es una obra que bien podría llevar el título.  
"Las chicas ricas y bonitas son de lo peor"  
Al final del día John estaba feliz de saber que había tenido razón.  
Y de que al parecer, aquella mañana, su hermana había prometido comprarle la cena para que la acompañara.


	13. Explosiones y cenas

Como cada sábado Sherlock iba a la escuela a pasar tiempo en los laboratorios. Eran esos días cuando nadie lo molestaba y podía explayarse más de lo normal. Ese sábado había ido con el propósito de experimentar con ciertas sustancias no muy conocidas para él y ver sus efectos cuando eran combinadas.  
No había salido muy bien.  
Su experimento acabó con él en medio de una densa nube de humo y un gran hoyo en la mesa.  
El maestro que también pasaba el fin de semana en la escuela se había vuelto loco y ahora tenía que sacar sus cosas de ahí.  
Sabía que no duraría su "expulsión" de los laboratorios ya que sus padres sonaban bastante dinero pero le molestaba que ahora tenía que volver a su casa con todo y ya no tenía dinero para un taxi. Terminó llamando a su hermano que después de algunas condiciones accedió a pasar por él.  
Eso podría haber sido lo peor pero no lo era. Lo peor de su salida fue la pelea de una de sus compañeras con una chica rubia que al verlo salir con su enorme caja no se hizo a un lado y casi lo tira.  
Refunfuño todo el camino hacia la salida del edificio con las esquinas de la caja encajándose en los dedos.  
Y al abrir la puerta piso una de sus agujetas lo que lo hizo trastabillar para al fin caer justo fuera del edificio.  
Mala noticia:  
Los contenedores de la mayoría de sus sustancias estaban rotos y estas de esparcían por el suelo.  
La buena noticia:  
Por pura suerte no se habían combinado las sustancias que tiempo atrás le habían echo el hoyo a aquella mesa.  
Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.  
Un chico fue en su ayuda y pronto lo que no estaba roto había sido devuelto a la caja.  
Alzó la vista al chico y casi se pone de pie para huir de ahí.  
Era John.  
Y lo veía con su desarreglada y sucia bata, con esos enormes lentes que aunque eran funcionales lo hacían ver estúpido y con su cabello hacia atrás que cumplía con lo mismo que los lentes.   
La chica rubia salió del edificio y se llevó a John a rastras quejándose de su compañera y yéndose de forma realmente apresurada. Antes de darse cuenta estaban fuera de su vista.  
\- ¿Que haces ahí Sherly, bebé?- la pregunta dicha a su espalda lo sobresalto y se dio cuenta de que seguía en el suelo.  
-¿uh?  
Subió sus lentes a su frente para ver bien quien le hablaba aún cuando sabía la respuesta.  
-¿Botaste a otra chica... Irene?  
\- Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que tú me hagas caso.- Ella le apretó un cachete y el puso los ojos en blanco. Irene sonrió triunfal.  
Un claxon sonó y Sherlock corrió al auto de su hermano.  
Esa noche ambos cenaron. Sherlock ensalada, la cual no le gustaba, y Mycroft pasta y pastel. El bastardo realmente disfruto el silencio de Sherlock.  
Realmente fue difícil no decirle nada acerca de lo gordo que se pondría.


End file.
